Dare to take that chance
by NeonSymphony
Summary: Brawl is coming to its end. Ike is the next to leave for his normal world. Now, Ike has only one thing left to do, confess to the girl he's wanted for so long. However, the possibility of not returning haunts them. Do they dare take that chance? Shike


What was he to do? He was so close, but he could feel this distance between himself and her. When he'd arrived at the smash mansion, he'd known no one properly and Ike being Ike, it took him a while till he found himself truly comfortable. However once he had, he found himself a close group of friends. He found Marth: a true voice of reason, helping him get through some of the more complicated events, and making sure he didn't get into too much trouble. There was Snake, a proper man's man and good mate. The two were usually on the same wave length as each other, and they usually backed the other, even when they were clearly in the wrong. Zelda; like Marth always helped Ike when he needed it, she was an invaluable source of wisdom when it came to his biggest problem; Sheik.

It was a love hate thing between Ike and Sheik. They had a horrid start, and Sheiks temper made sure he wouldn't forget to never cross her. Although he always found a way to get on her bad side, usually it was unintentional and he always managed to find a way to get her to forgive. Only now did Ike realise that he enjoyed watching her stress out at him (when she wasn't throwing punches that is). Mostly because it was the few times you really got to see her emotional.

Despite all this time, Sheik was still a puzzle. It was really irritating, because Ike was crap at reading emotions, meaning he never knew when he'd detonate that bomb that is Sheik's fury, but playing with fire was exciting. Ike couldn't deny that.

Ike was thinking about this as he walked up to Sheik. She was sat on the grass in the garden, staring into the distance, her eyes focused. Ike didn't pay too much detail to this. He stopped just behind her, greeting her with a simple hey.

"So Snake's gone?"

"Yeah," he replied, while sitting. "He just went now. You know what that means."

"Yeah..."

"I'm next to go." Ike stated.

"I said I knew..."

"Hey don't be so glum, Sheik. I'm sure I'll come back next time, and when I do I'll -"

"How can you be sure?" She snapped. "You don't know who'll be coming back next time! Look at Roy, he wanted to come back as well, but he isn't here, is he!"

"Geez! Calm down. I'm just trying to be positive, next time I won't bother."

"Whatever." Sheik, deciding she didn't want to talk anymore, began walking away. "I doubt I'll make it to your departure, so I'll see you later..."

_I doubt I'll make it to your departure, so I'll see you later? _Ike repeated in his mind, astonished at what he was hearing. That was it? All he got was a simple 'See ya later' for a final goodbye? Now he was pissed. He stood up and looked back at her. Of course she wasn't facing him, but that didn't stop him from saying what he was going to say.

"That's it!" He started. The anger obvious in his tone of voice. "That's all I get. After all that stuff we did throughout the time I was here. That's how you want to finish things? Like _you_ said, there a fucking good chance I won't return, and all you say is 'see you later'! What am I to you? I thought, that after all the crap I've put up with, and all the times I've tried to help you, I'd be more deserving of a more emotional goodbye. Or that the ever least, a goodbye more personal than see you later! I guess we weren't that close after all..."

Ike had flipped. He waited for her reaction. Her reaction would determine whether he'd wasted his time wanting her. Just some insight into her feelings would help Ike understand why she wanted to say so little. He waited for the reaction. It never came. She had stopped walking while he shouted at her, leaving her back facing him, so that they weren't even looking at one another. But then, after a short pause she continued to walk away. This didn't help at all. All it accomplished was making Ike even more pissed.

"FINE! WALK AWAY. That's what you always do when it comes down to what you're feeling! Stay behind your little barriers. I don't care anymore." Ike was simply furious, which didn't happen too often. He wanted to destroy something with Ragnell, which was currently in his bedroom. He stormed off, heading straight for his trusted sword. He didn't want to speak with anyone at this moment, and it didn't help that everyone wanted to speak to him, seeing as he was the next person to leave.

_I've got about five minutes_, Ike thought ._That's enough time to smash the crap out of some sandbag right, or maybe Kirby...no the sandbag would probably be better._ Once he reached his room he noticed the door was already open. _Great, He'll have something to say as well._

He entered the room and, as expected, Marth was there waiting for him. He was leaning against the wall opposite, looking straight at Ike (although the mercenary did try his best to avoid eye contact). Marth's face showed signs of anger, disappointment and boredom, he sighed before continuing.

"You know Ike; you've done some stupid things while you've been here. But I must say that fight with Sheik just now, topped them all!"

Ike sat down on his bed, taking hold of Ragnell.

"How'd you know about the fight? Do you always spy on me?"

"I was with Zelda. She usually knows what's going on with Sheik; she saw fit to tell me about what happened. In fact, Zelda's probably talking to Sheik now. Both of you act like children sometimes."

"HEY!" Ike started "She-"

"It doesn't matter. Frankly, if I have to hear about another quarrel between you two, I might as well book you both some relationship counselling."

"Save your lame jokes for next time."

"Thing is Ike, there might not be a next time, and it seems Sheik knows that more than you do."

"But both of you don't see. There _might_ not be a next time, but there also _might_! You're all only looking at the negative outcome!"

"Maybe, but hoping for the possibility of either of you returning is playing a game of chance, and that's something you shouldn't do with Love, not with such high stakes."

Ike, for the first time since he'd entered the room, looked straight at Marth.

"How do you know I lo-"

"It's obvious."

"I know it was obvious to you that I wanted her, but I didn't even know-"

"It was obvious. Leave it at that."

At this, the pair lightly laughed. The tension in the air relaxed somewhat after this. Ike had calmed down thanks to Marth, and that was probably the most important thing. There was a pause in their conversation. Ike was thinking about what to do. He had no idea what Sheik was thinking, hell he still couldn't figure out what Marth was thinking most of the time, and he was supposed to be Ike's best mate in the Smash mansion. There was only one thing that was clear, Ike couldn't allow it to end like this. If he did and he didn't come back, he'd regret it for the rest of his life, and if he did come back and they left like it was now, he was sure that they'd grow too far apart, and then the kind of relationship Ike desperately wanted with Sheik would be forever out of his grasp.

_There's that feeling again. Like a distance or barrier keeping her just out of reach. _This feeling wasn't new; in fact it was one of the oldest. Something had to be done about it, if anything was to happen.

"...Thanks Marth."

"How about thanking me after this mess is cleaned up. You have to talk to her again."

"I know, but what the hell do I say! I mean she'll probably shoot me down, or simply shoot needles at me."

Marth sight and looked at his friend. He sat down next to him, sighing before saying.

"You know, I didn't think I'd ever have to say this to you, so excuse my language. But Ike, you got to get a spine!"

"Say what?"

"Courage! You were just saying earlier that you can't be afraid of what might be. Take you own advice before looking to others. It'd save me a lot of work." He finished smirking.

"I have courage!"

"Then prove it!" He said getting up again."Go talk to her. I can't believe I'm giving a pep talk to you about girls. You and Snake used to always act like womanisers when you were with one another."

"Heh, we did, didn't we. Sheik didn't like that at all." Ike got up as well. "Thanks' again Marth, I don't know what would have happen to me if you weren't here."

"Well, Sheik would have probably killed you..."

Once again there was a silence. Although this one was comfortable, it was between friends, and Ike was simply taking the time to think about what he'd be saying in the near future.

"Well" Marth continued. "It's time. Zelda will let you in to her room were Sheik will be waiting for you. Good luck, my friend. "The prince headed to the door.

"Wait a sec. Did you...plan this out?"

Marth was already half way out the door and he turned back and gave Ike a smile that basically said it all.

"I'll be waiting for you downstairs in the assembly room. You haven't got long." With that, Marth left.

Ike had never truly realised how much Marth had helped him until this moment. He always helped him out when he needed it, but never asked for anything in return, he was a true best friend. However time was too short to stop and reflect on friendship. Now was the time for action. He grabbed a hold on Ragnell and stormed out the room, closing the door, hopefully not for the last time. He ran down the hallways and up the stairs, until he finally came to Zelda and Sheik's room. Zelda was stood at the door, waiting for Ike, who came running down the hallway towards her.

"Alright..." Ike started catching his breath. "You and Marth need to stop planning out everything when it comes to us two. It's really freaky." Ike commented between breaths.

"Ike, my dear..." She replied with a smile. "If we didn't, you wouldn't have gotten to where you are now. You're both hopeless when it comes to this. Now, Sheik's in there, but she doesn't know your coming, if she did, she would have teleported away."

"Well, what if she teleports away now?"

"She won't. Trust me. Now dear, don't interrupt, we really don't have much time. I've talked to her, and I think I've succeeded in making her realise that keeping her emotions lock up may not be the best thing for her."

_May not be? Of course it isn't_,Ike thought.

"But she is still Sheik, so you're going to have to find a way to get her to talk. She may not be happy to see you. In fact she won't be."

"Great." He mumbled. "Wish me luck."

"Ike. You'll need more than luck. Good bye." With a wave of her hand she teleported away. Leaving Ike to say,

"She didn't even wish me good luck."

He turned to the door, his hand surrounding the handle. He thought of his battle plan. Love was a tricky opponent, and since it was with Sheik, it was a violent one as well. He needed some way to take total control of the situation, so that she would listen to him. Had he ever been able to do that before? He thought back and after a while a smirk crept upon his face.

_Alright three, two, one..._ Ike opened the door and stepped in the room.

As Zelda said, Sheik was there, standing at the other end of the room, looking out of the window. A room which looked so empty, like no one had ever lived in it. Most of Zelda and Sheik's things had been packed away. She looked up at Ike and immediately scowled, but before she could say anything, Ike stormed over towards her, in a seemingly threatening manner. She stumbled back when he got too close, looking shocked at the mercenary, whose face was set like stone. At once Sheik's back was against the wall and Ike's whole body was close to hers. His face leaned in. So much so that his breathing lightly moved the white cloth covering the lower half of his face,

"What the hell are you doing?" She said, but without the feisty passion she usually had. She seemed weaker.

"I'm breaking those damn barriers of yours." Ike stated simply and softly. Then, in once quick, movement, he used one finger to pull down the cloth and pressed his lips on hers. She read went red the moment he pulled the cloth down, but unfortunately he closed his eye when he went into kiss her, so he didn't know if she went an even deeper shade of red afterwards. Although right now, Ike didn't regret anything, because she was just starting to kiss back, this was the perfect sign. No one kissed back if they didn't like it, right? The kiss went on longer and longer and with every passing second it became more passionate and more important to the pair of them. They finally parted lips, but not by much. Their faces were still close to one another, when they both opened there eyes. They looked at each other dead in the eye, both carefully thinking about their next words. Ike smiled warmly, she didn't return the smile.

"You shouldn't have done that?" She moaned lightly.

This hurt Ike, but he wasn't giving up now.

"Why?" He replied, "I love you."

"You shouldn't have said that."

"What's the matter? I thought you loved me?"

"You should know what the matter is! You said you were breaking though the barriers and you did. I do love you alright! But that's the damn problem!"

"What?"

"You're such an Idiot! Now we've confessed it'll be so much harder-"

"So much harder to lose one another...I realise now. Now I'm certain of you feelings. I think i can somewhat understand why you acted the way you did before. You're scared aren't you?"

She kept silent. She turned her face away from Ike.

"You wanted to keep you feelings inside without telling me, because you felt that if one of us doesn't return to Smash Brothers, it'll be easier for you to get over the pain. Well, Sheik, I'm sorry but I can't allow that."

"What?"

"For once I'm taking charge in our relationship. I'm telling you that I'm not allowing you to keep this to yourself. You've confessed once, but I want you to do it again.

"Ike, please don't"

"Sheik, your way only leads to everyone feeling sad. Please."

There was a silence after this, Ike couldn't bear it.

"Ike...I love you."

She almost got cut off because he kissed her again. Although this time it was only a short kiss. Afterwards they both smiled.

"You'll never be able to get rid of me now." Ike joked "I've broken though your tough girl exterior, I've seen the cute shy girl underneath.

"If you tell anyone I'm cute or shy, I'll beat the living daylights out of you."

"You should know, you're cute when you're angry too."

"Shut up and Kiss me again."

A couple of minutes later, Ike and Sheik came walking into the Assembly room. They were holding hands until Ike opened the door. What was left of the Smash Bros competitors were already there, ready to see Ike off. They all turned and smiled, most guessed the reason why Sheik and Ike had entered together, but no one said anything. Ike walked forward into the group, receiving various pats on the back. When he got in front of the crowd, he stabbed Ragnell into the ground (much to Master Hand's annoyance) and turned to the group. His closest friends were at the front. The first to approach him was Zelda. Ike didn't expect it, but the Princess hugged him.

"Well done, Ike, it seems like everything went perfectly." She said while hugging

"How did you know?"

She pulled back. "An emotional connection between me and Sheik allows me to feel what she feels. And since she's feeling embarrassed, flustered and happy I assume-"

"Princess, please." Sheik cut in.

"I'm sorry. I'll miss you Ike. You certainly added something special to Smash bros. I personally wish to see you return. I'm sure if you didn't, I would be in an unbelievable state of melancholy due to Sheik."

"Princess!"

"Forgive me, Sheik. Until next time, Ike. "She finished smiling.

Next up was fox. Ike and fox were good friends and Ike warmly shook the pilot's hand.

"Ike, I want you to have this." He said holding out Fox's reflector.

"Fox, I can't accept this."

"Please." He continued, forcing the present into Ike's hand. "You really saved my tail during that whole Manaphy incident. This is a thank you present."

"Please, fox that Manaphy incident was just as bad for me as it was for you. Thank's fox, see you soon."

Next up was Marth. The prince was smiling. Ike wanted to start off, but couldn't totally think of what to say.

"Marth...I-"

He was cut off by Marth hugging him. Ike slowly hugged back. They'd been like brothers throughout this whole experience; Ike couldn't forget how much Marth had done for him.

"Thanks' Marth, for everything. Like we've said many times I wouldn't have gotten anywhere without you."

"Thank you Ike. I had a good year. Make sure you come back next year, because Sheik wouldn't be the only depressed if you didn't return."

After finishing the hug he turned to the last person surrounding him. She was the most important person by far.

"Sheik." He began. "You're cloth doesn't hide you tears."

"S-Shut up. Don't think that now I've confessed, you'll be able to take control. I'll still be dominating you. And don't think I've forgiven you for what you did before. I'll think of some punishment for...for when we come back."

Ike could tell form her voice she still feared the worse. He placed his hands on her shoulders and smiled.

"I promise I'll be back. We'll both be back. Just keep faith Sheik. Faith usually rewards those who truly believe in her. "

"Who told you that rubbish?"

Ike pouted, slightly hurt "I made that up. I thought it was good."

"You're an Idiot."

"Oh really?" He smirked before kissing her between her eyes.

"You're cloth doesn't hide you blushing either."

"Shut it!"

Ike turned; feeling triumphant turned and picked up Ragnell. He stepped into the large machine. The machine Ike was in teleported the person inside back to their original world, allowing them to continue their normal life, however normal that may be. Once inside, he turned to face everyone. Master Hand was the next to Speak.

"Good Bye Ike. Cherish your memories of everyone, we shall miss you."

"Thanks."

Sheik stepped forward,

"See ya later." She said. The same goodbye she was originally going to give him. Before hand they pissed Ike off so much that he was able to express his feelings, so now Ike couldn't help but give out a small chuckle.

"Yeah, See ya later."

The machine was activated and Ike was gone. Another Smasher had left the mansion. However this smasher had gained something more than memories in his time there. Something that made him determined to return. Love was a powerful force.

Brawl is coming to its end. Ike is the next to leave for his normal world. Now, Ike has only one thing left to do, confess to the girl he's wanted for so long. However, the possibility of some not returning haunts them. Do they dare put their hearts out?


End file.
